Hélène
by Nubiz HG
Summary: Hermione s'apprête à retourner à Poudlard sans ses deux meilleurs amis cette année, faisant face aux conséquences de la guerre qu'elle a mené dans le monde magique. Mais sa rencontre avec une fillette de première année pourrait faire resurgir de vieux souvenirs et surtout, rendre l'année un peu plus compliquée que prévu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

En espérant que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaise, je poste un premier chapitre pour "prendre la température". J'ai pris la liberté d'inventer un personnage (des personnages en fait) et j'espère que cela rendra la fanfiction intéressante.

J'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos impressions :)

En tout cas bonne lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

-C'est Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ! Où est Harry Potter ?

Ron soupira et lança un regard noir au sorcier qui venait de parler d'une voix hystérique. Grâce à lui, la rumeur s'était répandue sur tout le quai de la voie 9 3/4 et les sorciers commençaient à se rassembler autour d'eux. Près de lui, le rouquin sentit que le corps de sa petite-amie se tendait, probablement par crainte d'attirer plus l'attention encore. Et dans son dos, il sentit la main de Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, le pousser à avancer un peu plus vite parmi la foule. Attrapant la main d'Hermione et sentant qu'Harry s'accrochait au col de son t-shirt, Ron accéléra le pas, n'hésitant pas à bousculer les sorciers qui lui barraient le chemin.

-S'il vous plaît, lança une voix aigüe parmi la foule.

En tournant la tête, Ron reconnu le visage rayonnant de Rita Skeeter. La journaliste lui adressa son plus beau sourire et fit crépiter le flash de son appareil photo, l'air très satisfaite. Bouillonant de rage, Ron, qui s'était alors figé, esquissa un pas vers la blonde. Mais, heureusement, il sentit que sa petite-amie le retenait fermement.

-Avançons, fit Hermione d'une voix angoissée.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Ron reprit sa route vers le Poudlard Express, tenant fermement la main de la brunette.

Enfin, le trio d'or accéda à un wagon du vieux train et y entra sans hésiter. Presque à bout de souffle, Harry retira sa cape en maugréant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Son regard émeraude sonda le quai avec amertume.

-Comment allons-nous retraverser tout ce monde ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ron.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Hermione pour voir sa réaction. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit des larmes se former dans les yeux noisettes de sa petite-amie, bien qu'Hermione résista pour les retenir.

Le coeur brisé par cette vision d'une Hermione vulnérable, Ron l'attira contre lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Tout en caressant son dos, le rouquin lui chuchotait des mots doux, comme si cela pouvait l'apaiser. Mais Hermione gardait un air impassible, résistant contre ses larmes et son chagrin. Alors Ron se sentit plus coupable que jamais.

C'était lui qui avait décidé de ne pas reprendre ses études à Poudlard. Et Hermione avait essayé de le convaincre de l'accompagner, tout comme elle avait tenté de le faire avec Harry... Mais aucun des deux garçons n'était prêt à reprendre le chemin de l'école après la bataille à laquelle ils avaient participé, pendant laquelle leurs amis et leur famille étaient morts...

La veille, à l'idée de laisser Hermione partir seule, le rouquin avait perdu son sang froid et entrepris de faire sa malle pour partir à Poudlard, lui aussi. C'était Hermione et Molly qui avaient réussi à le calmer et à lui faire renoncer à son projet. Et cela avait coûté à Hermione... Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux alors qu'elle tentait de le rassurer, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Ron se demandait parfois comment Hermione pouvait supporter l'idée de retourner là où tant de monde avait perdu la vie... Il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit insensible à cette partie de l'Histoire de Poudlard, ni qu'elle ne se sentait pas concernée par ces morts. Mais peut-être que sa volonté à terminer ses études l'emportait sur sa peur et sa peine...

Après tout, elle avait toujours été la plus courageuse d'eux trois. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait fait le plus de sacrifices pour se battre contre Voldemort.

-Ca va aller, marmona Hermione en se dégageant un peu de l'étreinte de son petit-ami.

À coté d'eux, Harry semblait mal à l'aise tout à coup. Il s'approcha du couple et s'invita dans leur étreinte.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione, fit-il. Je ne peux pas venir.

-C'est bon, le rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une petite année. Et je ne suis pas seule ! Ginny, Luna et Neville seront là.

Elle s'efforçait de prendre un ton assuré et confiant, mais Ron la connaissait par coeur, et il pouvait deviner à quel point elle était malheureuse à cet instant. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait honte d'être si triste pour "si peu", car il ne s'agissait que d'une rentrée... Personne ne pouvait comprendre la peine d'Hermione, à part lui et Harry... Après sept ans d'amitié mise à rude épreuve, un an de cavale, un deuil, une remise sur pieds... Rien n'était plus dur que la séparation qui allait se faire à cet instant.

-Ca ira, reprit Hermione en se forçant à sourire.

Comme pour la contredire, le train fit un bruit sourd, pour annoncer le départ. Hermione perdit son air confiant et sembla paniquée tout à coup. Elle enlaça le torse de Ron avec force et se blottit contre lui.

-Je vous aime, marmona-t-elle. Je t'aime !

Ron lui rendit son étreinte. Il se pencha vers elle pour emprissonner ses lèvres dans un doux baiser et caressa son visage, déjà couvert de larmes.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. A très bientôt.

A contre-coeur, Ron se détacha de la brunette et lui et Harry déscendirent du train, juste au moment où celui-ci se lançait. Ron observa le train s'éloigner et prendre de la vitesse, emportant Hermione vers un Poudlard qu'elle ne reconnaîtrait probablement pas... Plus rien n'était pareil.

Au même instant, une fillette s'installait dans un compartiment, traînant difficilement son énorme valise derrière elle. La petite fille lâcha enfin sa malle pour rejoindre la fenêtre au plus vite, espérant voir une dernière fois ses parents. Mais le train avançait déjà quand elle réussit à atteindre la vitre et tout ce qu'elle put voir fut un jeune homme seul. Le rouquin observait le train s'éloigner avec un air si mélancolique que la fillette sentit l'émotion monter en elle.

Hélène fit demi-tour, et essaya de caler sa malle dans un coin du compartiment avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, il y avait trois élèves dans le compartiments, deux garçons qui l'observaient avec curiosité, et une fillette qui lisait silencieusement près de la fenêtre. Incertaine du comportement à tenir, Hélène leur adressa un petit signe de main avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre, pour observer le paysage, qui défilait déjà très vite. Elle se demandait combien de temps le train mettrait pour atteindre Poudlard et ce qu'elle allait découvrir à son arrivée là-bas.

Perdue dans ses rêveries, la fillette remarqua tout de même les regards insistants des deux garçons. Craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, Hélène leur offrit un sourire radieux. Elle sentait qu'ils n'osaient pas lui poser de questions, alors elle surmonta sa timidité pour prendre la parole la première.

-Je m'appelle Hélène, se présenta-t-elle. J'entre en première année, et vous ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

-Je suis John, j'entre en première année, moi aussi.

-Et moi Owen, c'est ma première année !

Hélène eut du mal à retenir un cri de joie, elle était très contente de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas connaître Poudlard. Se tournant vers la jeune fille, qui lisait jusque là, elle remarqua que cette dernière hésitait à prendre la parole.

-Je suis Meg, je suis déjà en deuxième année, à Griffondor.

Les trois plus jeunes échangèrent des regards impressionnés, tandis que Meg retournait son attention vers le petit livre qu'elle lisait.

Curieuse, Hélène contempla le livre, il s'agissait d'une édition de poche de Notre Dame de Paris, de Victor Hugo. Hélène connaissait bien cette histoire, dans sa famille la lecture était une des activités les plus partagées, et son père lui avait fait lire cet ouvrage de Victor Hugo, justement.

-Tu aimes ce livre ? Demanda-t-elle à Meg.

La fillette leva la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers Hélène. Puis elle hocha la tête.

-C'est un cadeau de mes parents, marmonna-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Hélène se tut un instant. Est-ce que Meg était triste de retourner à Poudlard, parce que ses parents lui manquaient? Elle posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Meg, espérant réussir à lui faire oublier sa peine.

-Tu les reverras à Noël, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Meg ne répondit rien, mais posa un regard indéchiffrable sur la fillette. Après quelques secondes d'un silence tendu, Meg sourit faiblement à Hélène, avant de se détacher de l'étreinte de la brunette et de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

Comme l'atmosphère était tendue, les deux garçons du compartiment, Peter et Owen, décidèrent de lancer un sujet de conversation.

-D'où venez-vous ? Demanda Owen. Vous avez de la famille à Poudlard ?

-Mon frère est à Poudlard, en septième année à Serdaigle, répondit John.

-Moi j'ai entendu parler de Poudlard pour la première fois cet été, répondit fièrement Hélène. Ma famille est moldue !

-Tu... Tu es née-moldue ? S'exclama John avec incrédulité.

Hélène l'observa curieusement. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela était si exceptionnel, elle avait lu quelque part que c'était assez fréquent de naître de deux parents moldus et de recevoir des pouvoirs magiques malgré tout... Elle haussa les épaules en confirmation.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard admiratif et Meg quitta la fenêtre des yeux pour poser un regard indéchiffrable sur la petite brunette.

-Mais, reprit Owen d'une vois pleine d'excitation, comment les moldus ont-ils vécu la guerre ?

-La guerre ? S'exclama Hélène. Quelle guerre ?

Un grand silence suivit ces paroles. Meg baissa les yeux avec tristesse et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage, tandis que les garçons semblaient ne pas en revenir. Hélène attendit patiemment qu'on réponde à sa question, sentant que le sujet était tendu.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de la guerre ? Demanda finalement John.

-La guerre de l'année dernière, ajouta Owen.

Hélène secoua la tête, désolée. Les garçons semblèrent hésiter quelques secondes, puis ils se lancèrent dans une explication vague des événements de l'année précédente. John explica que des sorciers avaient essayé de prendre le contrôle du monde magique en éliminant les sangs impurs... Les nés-moldus. Et que la guerre avait duré une année entière, jusqu'à ce que le grand Harry Potter et ses accolytes ne le tuent lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

-Harry Potter ! S'écria Hélène. Il était sur le quai, non ? J'ai entendu son nom, et il y avait beaucoup de monde rassemblé autour de quelqu'un, ça devait être lui ?

John hocha la tête.

-Oui, il accompagnait des amis... Il paraît qu'il est devenu auror et qu'il a renoncé à sa septième année à Poudlard...

-Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Demanda la petite Hélène avec incompréhension.

Meg soupira. Elle posa un regard lourd sur Hélène, qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-Il y a eu une bataille. Une bataille terrible, qui s'est déroulée à Poudlard l'année dernière.

-Mais...

-Et des gens sont morts, ajouta Meg d'une voix sombre. Beaucoup de gens.

Ses yeux d'un noir intense se remplirent de larmes amères. Inquiets, les trois autres jeunes élèves se rapprochèrent de Meg pour lui caresser l'épaule et tenter de la réconforter.

-Harry Potter et ses amis ont perdu énormément de proches, fit Meg pour couper court à cette démonstration d'affection qui semblait la gêner. C'est pour cela que Harry Potter ne revient pas à Poudlard cette année. Et c'est aussi pour cela que rien ne sera plus pareil.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir et bonne année 2017 à tous !

Je voulais poster le second chapitre il y a un mois, mais mon ordinateur m'a lâchée, je suis obligée de réécrire les chapitres que je n'avais pas mis sur disque dur… Bref je m'excuse du retard que j'accumule…

Néanmoins, je peux enfin vous donner la suite, j'espère que la fiction vous plaira Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Le train était arrivé si tard, que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure, quand les élèves débarquèrent sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Hélène, toujours accompagnée de John, Owen et Meg, sortit du train dans sa tenue de sorcière. Elle admira la petite gare avec curiosité.

-Je dois rejoindre les autres élèves, chuchota Meg au creux de son oreille. Hagrid va venir vous chercher, on se retrouve au château.

-Attends, la retint Hélène. Où vas-tu ?

Meg sourit et lui serra gentiment la main.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je dois prendre les carrioles qui attendent là-bas. Les premières années arrivent à Poudlard dans les barques, tu vas adorer.

Rassurée, Hélène libéra Meg et la regarda courir jusqu'aux carrioles, qui partaient une à une, emportant avec elles les élèves les plus âgés.

Comme le lui avait dit Meg, les premières années montèrent dans de petites barques. Les élèves, conduits par un homme gigantesque, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Hagrid, le garde-chasse, traversèrent le Lac Noir, pour découvrir Poudlard. L'ombre du château montait si haut dans le ciel, que les jeunes élèves étaient obligés de lever la tête pour voir leur nouvelle école. La vision était magnifique, Hélène n'avait même pas imaginé un si beau cadre pour faire ses études.

Le chemin qui séparait le lac de Poudlard était long, mais se déroula dans un silence presque religieux. En quittant les barques, Hélène remarqua une silhouette étrange, entourée de dizaines de petits monuments carrés. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait pas bien deviner de quoi il s'agissait, de plus Hagrid les conduisait déjà vers le château, et si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, elle devait se dépêcher.

Tout en approchant du château, Hélène ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la fameuse silhouette. Elle pensait réussir à distinguer une forme étrange, l'ombre de trois personnes peut-être... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps car, déjà, les premières années pénétraient dans l'immense château. Poudlard.

Emerveillée, Hélène laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en observant les grandes statues et les armures qui décoraient un Grand Hall d'entrée si vaste et si imposant que l'on se sentait plus petit qu'une fourmis en passant sous l'énorme lustre, qui éclairait le corridor.

Les élèves furent conduits vers la première porte à gauche, une porte presque aussi grande que celle de l'entrée du château, qui s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître une salle merveilleuse. Hélène n'avait jamais rien vu de si grandiose que cette salle de banquet. Il y avait quatre longues tables, toutes décorées avec les couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard, des étendards flottaient dans l'air, tout comme des milliers de petites bougies, qui éclairaient la salle, imitant les étoiles qui décoraient le plafond magique. Les élèves avancèrent dans le silence le plus total vers une petite estrade au bout de la Grande salle, le chemin qu'il parcourait semblait durer des heures entières. C'était vraiment magnifique.

Quand les élèves se rangèrent en rangs serrés près de l'estrade, une vieille femme à l'aspect sévère se leva de la table des professeurs et s'avança vers la foule de jeunes élèves. Hélène se sentit intimidée par cette femme, elle dégageait une sorte d'aura, qui imposait le respect à tout le monde. La femme leva ses grands bras et s'adressa à tous les élèves de la Grande Salle.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, qui, je l'espère, sera plus clémente que les précédentes.

Le dernier morceau de phrase avait été presque murmuré, pourtant tout le monde l'avait entendu distinctement et, aussitôt, une vague de tristesse traversa la foule. Hélène observa l'étrange phénomène avec curiosité. Elle n'avait pris connaissance du monde magique que très tard dans l'été, grâce à une simple lettre... Alors comment pouvait-elle comprendre ce genre d'allusions au passé.

La vieille femme reprit son discours avec plus de fermeté.

-Je suis Minerva McGonagal, votre nouvelle directrice. Avant de démarrer la cérémonie des répartitions, j'aimerais que nous ayons une pensée pour tous ceux qui, dans les années qui ont précédées celle-ci, se sont battus, parfois jusqu'à en payer le prix fort, pour nous permettre d'être ici aujourd'hui et de vivre en paix.

La directrice s'interrompit à nouveau et Hélène jeta quelques coups d'œil à côté d'elle. Tous les élèves et les professeurs semblaient être plongés dans une sorte de mélancolie profonde. Quelques-uns pleuraient silencieusement, d'autres avaient dangereusement pâlit... Et elle, la petite Hélène, ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

-J'espère, reprit le professeur McGonagal, que chacun a conscience de la chance qu'il a d'être ici et de pouvoir étudier dans la paix. J'attends de vous que personne ne vienne troubler cet état de paix, que nous avons si durement acquis et payé si cher. Chacun d'entre nous a perdu des proches, des amis, de la famille, et le seul moyen de surmonter nos peurs et nos douleurs, sera de se serrer les coudes.

La femme sonda l'assemblée de son regard sévère. Hélène en frissonna, tant ce regard félin semblait déterminé.

Finalement, la directrice baissa les bras, se détendit et offrit un petit sourire à ses élèves.

-De plus, ajouta-t-elle plus calmement, vous devez tous savoir que cette année, nous accueillons, pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, un membre du Trio d'Or.

Hélène fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que ce truc voulait bien dire ? Qui pouvait bien donner un tel nom à un groupe de personnes ? A côté de la fillette, tous les élèves avaient tourné la tête en direction d'une des tables de la Grande Salle. Hélène tenta de deviner ce que ses camarades regardaient avec tant d'attention, mais elle était trop petite pour voir quoique ce soit, alors elle abandonna et attendit que la directrice reprenne la parole.

-Je compte sur la discrétion de chacun pour la considérer comme une simple camarade de classe et ne pas tenter de s'imposer avec trop d'insistance. Tout élève qui se montrera indiscret aura affaire à moi, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Le regard de la directrice balaya la foule d'élèves d'un air très grave. Puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire ravi.

-Maintenant, laissons place à la cérémonie des répartitions.

La Grande Salle gronda sous les applaudissements.

De son côté, Hermione Granger avait soudain ressenti un malaise. Se levant brusquement, elle traversa la Grande Salle, suivie de près par Ginny et Neville, qui n'avaient rien manqué de son comportement. Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle traversait l'immense salle de réception, trop perturbée par les regards toujours plus insistant des autres élèves. Dès que la porte de la Grande salle se referma derrière elle, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, tant la tension lui avait paru insoutenable pendant le discours du professeur McGonagal.

Quelle erreur avait-elle fait de revenir ! Quelle erreur de penser que tout pourrait fonctionner et se dérouler presque comme avant !

Instinctivement, Hermione chercha Ron et Harry pour obtenir un peu de soutien, mais au lieux de se trouver près de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle était entourée de Ginny et Neville, qui ressemblaient à cet instant à de parfaits inconnus. Ginny semblait paniquée et Neville faisait mine de ne pas remarquer le malaise d'Hermione, sûrement pour ne pas paraître indiscret. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Hermione était habituée et ce n'était pas de dont elle avait besoin.

-Il faut que je rentre, décida la brunette en se dirigeant vers la porte du hall, qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Ginny.

La rouquine la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et lui saisit le bras.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je dois rentrer, répéta Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici, c'était une erreur.

Ginny était à court de mots, elle se contenta de retenir son amie, l'air tout à fait dépassée par la situation, tout en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

-Mais... Hermione...

-Je dois retourner auprès des garçons. Je vais accepter la proposition de Kingsley pour devenir auror, ma place n'est pas ici !

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'écria Ginny.

-Bien sûr que je peux !

-Mais, c'est de la folie ! Ne fais pas ça !

Contre toute attente, avant même qu'Hermione ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, le visage de Neville fit irruption entre les deux jeunes femmes. Le garçon fit en sorte que Ginny relâche Hermione et que cette dernière reste où elle était en encerclant ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

-Hermione, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme et apaisante, tu dis que ta place n'est pas ici. Mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ta place est parmi les aurors ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour assimiler les paroles de Neville. Son regard sonda les yeux bruns du garçon, il n'avait jamais semblé aussi calme et rassurant. Peu à peu, Hermione sentit la tension diminuer dans son corps et sa respiration se caler sur celle de Neville.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement après quelques secondes.

-Moi, reprit Neville avec le sourire, je pense que ta place est à Poudlard. Prouve-nous que tu peux le faire et que tu peux obtenir ce diplôme, même après tout ce temps à te battre. Prouve-nous que tu vas faire de grandes choses, deviens quelqu'un d'influent, membre du magenmagot, ministre de la magie... Fais-le et fais changer les choses.

Hermione sentit l'émotion l'envahir et elle se laissa entraîner dans une étreinte rassurante. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses joues et la jeune femme sentit toutes ses craintes la quitter le temps de cette étreinte.

-Merci Neville, murmura-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes de calme, pendant lesquelles Hermione et Ginny reprenaient leurs esprits, les trois amis montèrent directement jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor, pour profiter du peu de sérénité qui leur resterait, puisqu'ils savaient que bientôt, le château serait envahi d'élèves et qu'ils n'auraient plus aucune seconde à eux.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard ! Mais entre mon ordi qui m'a lâché, les cours qui sont de plus en plus dur et un séjour erasmus à mener à bien, il est difficile trouver du temps pour écrire…

Mais je n'oublie pas mes fictions !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

La première nuit fut laborieuse. Hermione ne réussit pas à dormir, malgré tous les bons conseils et les paroles de Neville. Elle finit par se lever avant l'aube, incapable de supporter plus longtemps les images horribles qui envahissaient son esprit et le sentiment de sollitude qui s'emparait d'elle dès qu'elle pensait à Harry ou, plus encore, à Ron.

Poudlard était encore endormi quand elle sortit de la douche et quand elle quitta la tour des Griffondor. Elle traversa le château d'un pas silencieux, jusqu'à sortir dans le parc de l'école, tout humide de la rosée du matin. Il faisait frais ce jour là, c'était plutôt agréable. Hermione huma l'air avec plaisir et s'avança dans le parc. Elle sentit aussitôt, sur ses pieds à peine protégés par ses sandales estivales, l'eau sur l'herbe, qui caressa sa peau.

Bientôt, Hermione arriva près du monument aux morts, qui avait été dressé dans le parc de Poudlard le jour de la céréonie funéraire des combattants de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Au milieu des petites tombes grises, noires ou marron, se dressaient celle, plus imposante et d'un blanc immaculé, de Dumbledore, tout près de la statue érrigée à la gloire du Trio d'Or.

C'était une statue somptueuse, d'une hauteur et d'une taille imposante, qui représentait Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, combattant contre les forces du mal. Ron se tenait au milieu du trio, ses grands bras étaient étirés tout autour de ses deux amis, dans une posture de protection tout à fait rassurante, il tenait sa baguette d'un poing ferme, près du visage d'Hermione, comme prêt à la secourir. La figure d'Hermione était également représentée avec la baguette au poing, mais elle semblait prendre son temps pour réciter une incantation plus difficile, qu'elle lisait dans un petit carnet, qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. De son côté, Harry avait la baguette levée droit devant lui, il avait le visage fermé, dans une expression de détermination, il ne semblait voir que sa cible et être prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Hermione avait vu cette statue pour la première fois deux mois auparavant, cétait le deux juin, tout juste un mois après la victoire de Poudlard, l'école avait été reconstruite et les familles des victimes avaient accepté l'offre du ministère, d'érriger un monument aux morts dans le parc de l'école. La cérémonie avait été une pure réussite, jusqu'à ce que la statue soit révélée au public.

Tout le monde avait été ébahi par la beauté de cette sculpture, beaucoup avaient même applaudit. Pourtant, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient très mal pris cette statue, songeant que c'était une abomination et qu'elle n'avait pas sa place au milieu d'un monument aux morts.

Avec le temps, ils avaient tous les trois appris à être moins touchés par ce genre de démonstrations d'admiration. Ils avaient dû faire face aux interviews, nombreuses, au harcèlement des journalistes et des anonymes, aux critiques, aux bals, aux attentions particulières... Ils avaient même reçu de l'argent de la part du ministère. Ils avaient essayé de le rendre, de ne pas l'accpeter, de le donner, mais le Ministère insistait pour payer le Trio d'Or "sans lequel le monde magique aurait perdu toute liberté".

Finalement, ils avaient appris à vivre avec l'attention des gens constament portée sur eux. Mais pour Hermione, les choses devenaient plus oppressantes, maintenant qu'elle était seule à Poudlard. Elle l'avait ressenti la veille au soir, dans son élan de panique, et toute la nuit quand elle avait tourné en rond dans son lit.

En plus des garçons, qui lui manquaient déjà terriblement, Hermione avait constaté l'absence de beaucoup d'autres élèves qui auraient dû revenir cette année. Il y avait ceux qui étaient morts, bien sûr, comme Colin ou encore Padma, la soeur de Parvati... Il y avait également ceux qui avaient refusé de revenir à Poudlard. Parvati manquait à l'appel, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque sa soeur était décédée dans ce château, en plus de cela, sa meilleure amie avait aussi quitté l'école. Lavande Brown, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, manquait à Hermione. Lavande avait été défigurée par Fenrir Greyback, elle devait traverser une periode douloureuse et difficile chaque mois, en plus du fait de voir son visage abîmé par les griffes du loup-garou. Cette histoire rendait Hermione tellement triste.

Lentement, Hermione baissa les yeux vers son bras, où elle savait que, sous la manche de sa robe, elle portait une cicatrice terrible, elle aussi. Parcourue d'un frisson, la Griffondor releva la tête et remarqua que le jour commençait à se lever. Elle fit demi-tour, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la statue et aux nombreuses tombes qui l'entouraient, et retourna vers le château.

Elle pris son petit-déjeuner la première, elle était seule dans la Grande Salle, et se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque, son seul refuge.

Là-bas, elle réussit à trouver le sommeil pendant une petite heure, et même Madame Pince ne lui fit aucune remarque, sauf lorsqu'elle alla réveiller la brunette pour l'empêcher d'arriver en retard à son premier cours.

Un peu surprise, mais reconnissante, Hermione se précipita vers la classe de Sortilèges, où elle retrouva une Ginny inquiète et un Neville souriant.

-J'étais à la bibliothèque, s'excusa-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Ginny retrouva son calme et les septième année entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Hermione s'installa près de Neville, préférant éviter la Ginny Hystérique qui la suivait de près depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard.

Dans la classe, les élèves paraissaient étrangement calmes pour un début d'année, mais Hermione comprit tout de suite la raison pour laquelle tous les élèves de Griffondor semblaient si calmes. En réalité, il s'agissait plus d'une forme de respect ou peut-être étaient-ils impressionnés... En tout cas, la brunette ne pouvait manquer les regards qui se posaient régulièrement sur elle, comme si elle était capable de se lever soudain et d'éblouir tout le monde avec sa magie...

Un peu intimidée, la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur son bureau et attendit que le silence pesant s'efface avec l'arrivée du professeur Flitwick.

Il lui faudrait du temps avant de s'habituer à toute cette attention, portée constamment sur elle.

Pour son tout premier jour à Poudlard, Hélène trépignait d'impatiente. Très tôt dans la matinée, elle s'était réveillée avec une seule hâte : commencer sa nouvelle vie de petite sorcière. Comme elle était levée juste avant le soleil, elle décida de se dépêcher de se préparer pour partir à la découverte du château. Les couloirs étaient déserts et silencieux, les pierres qui composaient les murs du château étaient immenses, tout comme chaque porte et chaque fenêtre, il y avait des armures majestueuses à tous les coins, et des tableaux animés, encore plongés dans le sommeil pour la pluplart. De même Hélène rencontra, au fur et à mesure qu'elle évoluait dans l'école, des tapisseries somptueuses, représentant des scènes merveilleuses de toutes sortes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hélène avait beaucoup marché, si bien qu'elle se retrouva dans le Hall d'entrée et que le soleil était déjà levé depuis une bonne demie-heure. Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves affluaient peu à peu et Hélène rencontra Meg, qui prenait son petit-dejeuner seule.

-Le château est immense ! S'écria Hélène en s'installant à la table des Griffondor.

Meg leva juste les yeux vers la jeune fille et sourit tristement.

-Il était plus grand encore l'an dernier.

Hélène remarqua à peine la douleur dans la voix de son amie, mais rien ne pouvait entâcher cette journée pour la jeune fille. Elle huma l'air frais du matin, qui passait à travers le plafond magique de la Grande Salle.

-Par quoi je commence? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

N'en tenant plus, elle se redressa pour saisir un des emplois du temps qui étaient déposés sur la table. Les première année commençaient par un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. L'intitulé du cours surpris beaucoup Hélène, mais elle songea qu'il faudrait d'y habituer et que ce n'était qu'un nom.

Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas que d'un nom et Hélène s'en rendit compte dès que le professeur entama son cours à neuf heures.

Il s'agissait d'une femme toute petite, à priori pas du tout impressionnante. Elle débuta le cours par un long discours sur l'importance de savoir différencier le bien du mal, ce qui faisait des Denfenses contre les forces du mal, une des matières les plus importantes, après les événements qui avaient perturbé le monde. Hélène n'y comprenait rien, et c'était d'autant plus étrange que tout le monde, autour d'elle, semblait très attristé par ces déclarations.

Néanmoins, quand le cours commença vraiment, et bien qu'il ne s'agisse pour l'instant que de théorie, la bonne humeur d'Hélène redoubla. De même, quand elle assista à son cours de sortilège, en suivant, elle ne pouvait qu'adorer cette magie. En sortilège, les première année de Griffondor prennaient la place des septième année, et Hélène était impressionnée de se trouver en présence d'élèves si grands et presque adultes. Les septième année étaient très calmes et sages, il sortaient en rangs serrés de la salle de classe, si bien que la petite fille ne distingua pas un seul visage, sinon celui d'une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et au visage diaboliquement ravissant. Les première année leur libéraient le passage de façon un peu cérémonieuse et respectueuse, ce qui fit presque rire Hélène, pourtant personne ne souriait autour d'elle.

Cette ambiance commençait à peser un peu sur la petite fille, qui, bien malgré elle, ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle tristesse dans l'air.

A midi, Hélène avait assisté aux cours les plus intéressants du monde, selon elle. Elle rejoignit Meg, qui mangeait seule au bout de la table des Griffondor. Du coin de l'oeil, Hélène remarqua Owen, qui était assis un peu plus loin, à la table des Serpentards. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait été le premier élève répartit dans cette maison, la veille, ce qui avait déclenché une vague de murmures parmi tous les élèves. Hélène avait eu de la peine pour Owen, puisqu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les gens réagissaient ainsi... De plus, il avait été un des très rares élèves à être réparti à Serpentard, en première année il n'y avait que quatre Serpentard, et tous les quatre avaient eu le droit au même élan de terreur que celui qu'avait subit Owen...

Hélène sourit au garçon, dès que leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui fit un signe de main enthousiaste. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Owen détourna précipitament le regard, préférant soudain sonder le fond de son assiette.

Surprise, mais aussi déçue, Hélène se tourna à son tour vers son assiette et commença à manger en silence, imitant Meg, qui n'était décidément pas bavarde.

Le reste de la journée semblait plus sombre à la petite fille. Les première année avaient une heure de libre avant de reprendre par un cours de potion. Hélène pensait qu'elle pourrait enfin partager quelques instants de quiétude et de bonheur. Mais la plupart des élèves étaient très appliqués à écrire à leurs parents. Hélène n'en revenait pas... Elle aussi avait l'intention d'écrire à ses parents, mais le soir, afin de raconter sa journée... Peut-être même qu'elle n'écrirait pas à sa mère avant quelques jours, comme ça elle aurait vraiment quelque chose à lui raconter... Quand la petite fille s'approcha de John, qui était à Griffondor lui aussi, elle n'arriva pas à le décrocher de sa lettre, le garçon s'énerva même lorsqu'elle insista.

Déçue, Hélène se retrouva, encore une fois, seule dans les couloirs de l'école à la découverte de nouveaux chemins dans ce dédale de couloirs.

La fin de la journée arriva comme une libération à Hélène. Après la journée qu'elle venait de passer, Hélène n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son lit en baldaquin. Mais il fallait encore supporter le repas du soir, avec tous ces élèves dépressifs et rabat-joie...

La petite fille avançait vers la Grande Salle en soupirant. Elle avait même envie d'aller voir la directrice et de quitter Poudlard, tant cette école lui faisait froid dans le dos. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hélène n'évita pas le groupe de personnes qui sortait de la Grande Salle. Elle percuta brusquement une silhouette, qui n'était pas très haute, mais qui avait quand même l'air presque adulte. Hélène tomba, les fesses les premières, sur la pierre froide du Hall.

-Aïe! S'écria la brunette d'un air de reproche.

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard terrifiée de la jeune fille qui venait de la bousculer. Excédée, Hélène se releva rapidement et soupira de plus belle, elle frotta sa robe de sorcière et réarrangea son sac de cours.

-Tu pourrais faire attention, fit la petite fille en toute mauvaise foi.

Comme la fille qui l'avait bousculée ne répondait toujours pas, Hélène leva les yeux à nouveau et jugea la septième année.

Elle portait l'uniforme de Griffondor, elle était d'ailleurs assez petite et la robe semblait un peu trop grande pour elle, à moins que ce ne soit parce qu'elle se tenait légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés, avec la lumière qui émanait de la Grande Salle laissait deviner la couleur brune de ces mèches indomptables. Ils encadraient un visage assez fin, avec un nez en trompette et des yeux en amande d'un brun chocolat. Le visage de la jeune fille était figé dans une expression d'horreur, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme, et ses yeux étaient accrochés à ceux d'Hélène...

Soudain, la ressemblance frappa Hélène, comme un coup de massue.

-Hermione ? S'entendit-elle murmurer avec incrédulité.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais elle sembla tressaillir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hélène.

Hermione la regardait toujours fixement, comme effrayée par cette rencontre soudaine. Elle resta figée, dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle, silencieuse. Puis, soudain, elle s'éloigna d'un pas pressé et disparut dans les escaliers qui menaient vers les étages, sans même laisser le temps à Hélène de réagir.

La fillette eut à peine le temps de crier son nom, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Sa cousine avait disparu.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Donnez-moi vos impressions


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Je tiens avant-tout à m'excuser pour le retard intersidéral ! ^^ mais ça y est je suis en « vacances », je vais donc tenter d'être plus régulière ! D'autant plus que j'ai récupéré mon ordi avec tous mes fichiers (quel bonheur !)

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Toute la soirée, Hélène avait été complètement secouée. Elle s'était installée à la table des Griffondor, l'air profondément intriguée, si bien que cela avait même soulevé la curiosité de Meg. La blondinette de deuxième année, qui n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé jusque là, avait d'abord regardé Hélène avec insistance. Mais, remarquant que la plus jeune était vraiment perdue dans ses pensées, elle dû se résigner à l'interroger sur ce qui la troublait. Quand Hélène avait prononcé le nom d'Hermione Granger, les têtes autour d'elle s'étaient tournées brusquement et John s'était approché pour l'interroger à son tour.

Très vite, beaucoup d'élèves avaient saisi l'information du jour : Hélène était la cousine d'Hermione Granger.

Et sans qu'Hélène ne comprenne pourquoi, cette information avait déclenché des réactions incroyables et très étranges chez ses camarades. D'abord, ils ne l'ignoraient plus, comme ça avait été le cas toute la journée, et puis Hélène pouvait lire une profonde admiration dans leurs yeux, ce qui l'intriguait plus encore.

Hermione était sa cousine. Elle était plus âgée qu'elle, si bien qu'Hélène se souvenait avoir été souvent gardée par la brunette dans le passé. Hermione n'avait alors pas plus de treize ou quatorze ans et Hélène pas encore tout à fait six. Petite, elle avait adoré passer du temps avec Hermione, parce qu'elle lui apprenait plein de choses et qu'elle était drôle, surtout lorsqu'elle lui racontait des histoires de fantômes et de trolls. Sa soeur Cassandre avait un an de moins qu'Hermione et toutes les deux étaient très intelligentes, si bien que Cassandre avait toujours détesté Hermione, tandis qu'Hélène l'adorait.

Puis un jour, Hermione avait, pour ainsi dire, disparu de leur vie. Elle était trop occupée dans son école pour surdoués selon ses parents, au point de ne pas venir aux réunions de famille à Noël et pendant les vacances estivales. Cela avait beaucoup déçu Hélène, mais avec le temps, cela faisait quatre ans, elle en avait presque oublié l'existance d'Hermione.

Jusqu'à ce soir là.

Dans la nuit, Hélène n'avait pas réussi à dormir pendant de longues heures. Songeant sans arrêt à sa cousine, qui setrouvait en réalité être une sorcière.

Une sorcière !

Et visiblement pas n'importe laquelle... Puisque tous les élèves semblaient connaître son nom et l'admirer farouchement. Finalement, après des heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, Hélène trouva le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, encore troublée par sa découverte de la veille, Hélène se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, espérant retrouver sa cousine. Mais, à sa grande déception, Hermione n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Heureusement, pour lui remonter le moral, ses nouveaux amis à Griffondor l'avaient accompagnée pour le petit-déjeuner, l'intégrant avec joie dans leur conversation matinale. Beaucoup d'élèves venaient la saluer, même des élèves des années supérieures, comme si elle était devenue la reine de l'école, et tout le monde autour d'elle lui adressait des regards admiratifs.

Que devait-elle faire? Hélène ne savait pas exactement ce que ces élèves lui voulaient, mais elle décida de profiter de la situation, puisqu'elle semblait être au centre de l'attention.

D'abord, le comportement tout nouveau de ses camarades l'amusait. C'était agréable d'être considérée comme quelqu'un d'important. D'autant plus que ses camarades buvaient la moindre de ses paroles, comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle leur fasse part d'une confidence de la plus haute importance.

Puis, Hélène se lassa de la situation. Il lui fallut deux ou trois jours pour comprendre qu'en réalité, ils attendaient tous un scoup à propos de sa cousine. C'était une fille de troisième année qui était venue la voir un matin et qui avait, aussi subtilement qu'Hagrid, essayé de lancer la conversation dans un sens bien particulier : Hermione Granger. Ce qui ennuyait Hélène, ce n'était pas de devoir raconter la vie d'Hermione, bien qu'elle commençait à s'agacer du comportement de cette dernière, mais c'était plutôt qu'elle ne savait pas en quoi la vie d'Hermione était si intéressante pour le reste de l'école.

Alors Hélène commença à éviter tous ses camarades. Elle refusa de répondre à leurs questions, qui devenaient de plus en plus directes, et se renferma sur elle-même.

De loin, Meg avait assisté à ce déchainement de passions. Exaspérée par l'assemblée qui avait envahi la petite Hélène, elle avait pris ses distances. Elle avait même été déçue de voir comme Hélène se complaisait dans cette attention étouffante qui lui était accordée. Et finalement, elle avait vu la déception et l'incompréhension dans le regard de la fillette.

Compatissante, Meg était alors venue à la rencontre d'Hélène, espérant lui changer les idées. C'était un soir, dans la Salle Commune. Hélène s'était réfugiée seule sur une table de travail, écrivant une lettre à ses parents. Meg l'observait depuis un fauteuil, en retrait elle aussi, quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Hermione Granger, accompagnée de Neville Longdubat et de Ginny Weasley. Les trois septième année ne s'attardèrent pas dans la salle commune et montèrent directement l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

Lorsqu'elle vit sa cousine passer, Hélène esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais elle eut tout juste le temps de se redresser sur sa chaise, car déjà, Hermione avait disparu dans les escaliers. Plus déçue que jamais, Hélène se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

C'est à cet instant que Meg décida de s'approcher de son amie. Comme Hélène était trop déçue pour la remarquer, la deuxième année s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche de la fillette et toussota pour se faire remarquer. Hélène sursauta un peu et se tourna vers elle, ne sachant comment l'accueillir. Après tout, que devait-elle penser de la présence de Meg? La blonde avait presque évité Hélène tandis que les autres s'étaient accrochés à elle avec insistance, et quand Hélène souhaitait être seule, elle débarquait de nulle part?

Meg ne savait pas non plus comment se comporter à l'égard d'Hélène. Elle l'appréciait, c'était certain, mais elle ne savait pas si son affection pour Hélène était réciproque... Dans le doute, elle préféra en venir directement à ce qui l'amenait là.

-Elle est célèbre dans le monde magique, dit la blonde.

Comme Hélène ne semblait pas comprendre de qui elle parlait, Meg fit un signe en direction des dortoirs des garçons, où Hermione Granger venait de disparaître avec ses amis.

Le visage d'Hélène s'éclara d'une lueur de compréhension et elle hocha la tête, le regard rivé vers les escaliers des dortoirs. Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Meg, elle afficha un air perplexe.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle.

Meg prit le temps de la réflexion. Si elle avait remarcué quelque chose chez Hélène, c'était bien son ignorance totale des événements passés dans le monde magique, alors elle ne voulait pas trop la bousculer pour le moment.

-Elle... Elle a été très investie dans la Guerre de l'année dernière.

-Oh! S'exclama la brune.

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers les dortoirs, comme si elle pouvait voir sa cousine à travers les murs.

-Tu veux dire, fit Hélène, qu'elle a eut un rôle important?

-Plutôt, oui, répondit Meg avec un rire nerveux.

Hélène semblait ravie. La fillette était plongée dans ses pensées, tandis que Meg se demandait si elle devait en dire davantage ou si ces informations étaient suffisantes pour le moment.

Après une minute d'un silence presque religieux, Hélène se tourna à nouveau vers Meg en souriant.

-Je parie qu'elle avait un rôle politique ! C'est bien son genre, elle est très intelligente tu sais?

Meg hocha la tête. Tout le monde savait qu'Hermione Granger était intelligente... Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Mais bien sûr, Hélène ne savait pas ça non plus...

Meg le lui annonça, ce qui fit beaucoup sourire la première année. Mais en y songeant un peu plus longtemps, Hélène sembla réaliser à quel point Hermione était célèbre. Et cela l'intrigua beaucoup...

Se tournant vers Meg, elle l'assaillie de questions auxquelles la blonde tenta de répondre en mesurant ses paroles. Mais après quelques minutes à discuter, Meg décida de ne rien cacher de ce qu'elle savait à Hélène et lui raconta le rôle un peu spécial de sa cousine dans la Guerre contre Lord Voldemort.

De son côté, Hermione venait de saluer Neville et elle et Ginny se rendirent dans leur dortoir. Les autres septième année n'étaient pas venues se coucher, ce qui laissait Hermione seule avec Ginny. Hermione était épuisée, elle n'avait toujours pas dormi depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, cinq jours plus tôt, sinon quelques minutes à peine. Car dès qu'elle s'endormait, Hermione était en proie à des cauchemars terribles. Heureusement, son statut de Préfète en chef lui permettait d'aller prendre l'air quand bon lui semblait et elle en profitait largement.

Ce soir là, Hermione se sentait plus incapable encore de dormir. Non seulement elle commençait à redouter sérieusement le sommeil à cause de ses cauchemars, mais en plus depuis quelques jours, elle était très pertrubée par la présence de sa cousine. C'était étrange de se rendre compte ainsi qu'il y avait une autre sorcière dans la famille, et que cette sorcière n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivé depuis quelques années...

Au départ, Hermione avait eut peur qu'Hélène ne soit rancunière. C'est vrai, elles s'entendaient bien avant qu'Hermione ne se détache complètement de sa vie moldue et, donc, de sa famille pour aller combattre des mages noirs. Et si Hélène avait eut vent de ce qu'elle avait accompli dans le monde magique, peut-être lui en voudrait-elle d'avoir préféré jouer les héroïnes pour des inconnus plutôt que d'être restée auprès de sa famille.

Mais après deux jours à observer Hélène, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer de la fillette, Hermione en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'Helène ne savait rien des événements des années précédentes. Et cela l'avait encore plus inquiétée.

Ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec elle, Hermione avait décidé de l'éviter, tout simplement. Ce qui semblait beaucoup préoccuper Ginny, qui ne comprenait pas les motivations d'Hermione.

D'ailleurs, profitant de l'absence des leurs camarades de chambre, Ginny lança le sujet de manière un peu brutale.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas parler à ta cousine? Demanda la rouquine en posant un regard inquisiteur sur son amie.

Hermione croisa son regard et soupira.

-Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Ginny. Ce n'est pas extra ça? Tu n'es pas la seule sorcière de ta famille !

Sur ce point, Hermione ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Elle aussi pensait que cette coïncidence était parfaitement inouïe, mais ça ne suffisait pas à rendre les choses faciles.

Comme elle ne répondait rien, Ginny enchaîna sur un autre argument.

-Tu pourrais renouer les liens...

Elle savait que le sujet de la famille était un peu tabou chez Hermione, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre. Ses parents étaient rentrés d'Australie passablement choqués et Hermione en avait fait les frais pendant plusieurs semaines. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse tout simplement mettre à la porte par sa mère... La brunette s'était réfugiée au Terrier, où la famille Weasley avait été aux petits soins avec elle, Ron avait même essayé d'aller parler aux Granger, sans succès. Mais Hermione ne souhaitait pas en parler et la famille avait décidé de respecter son silence.

Ginny savait également que, depuis quelques années, et parce qu'elle avait toujours été présente pour Harry dans les moments les plus durs, Hermione n'avait plus de rapports avec le reste de sa famille moldue, ce dont la jeune femme ne parlait pas non plus.

C'est pourquoi, cet argument jeta un froid dans la pièce. Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, Ginny alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie et posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

-Hermione, il est peut-être temps ?

La brunette leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la plus jeune Weasley.

-Je ne crois pas, elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demanda Ginny. Bien sûr qu'elle a besoin de toi, elle est complètement paumée! Et c'est ta cousine...

-Justement, répliqua Hermione. Elle n'a pas besoin que je vienne m'en mêler! Ce sera assez compliqué pour elle, déjà.

-De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit Ginny.

Elle ne comprenait pas où Hermione voulait en venir. Si Hélène était paumée, justement Hermione pourrait lui venir en aide, lui expliquer ce qui avait touché le monde magique et pourquoi tout le monde semblait si triste.

Hermione se leva brusquement, l'air presque en colère.

-Hélène doit apprendre à évoluer dans ce monde ! Elle est arrivée là, par hasard... elle ne sait rien de ce qui a secoué tous ces élèves, tous ces gens, elle ne comprend pas leurs douleurs et elle ne les partage pas... Elle va être exclue et elle va terriblement m'en vouloir si j'interfère...

-Pourquoi t'en voudrait-elle? Demanda Ginny en se levant à son tour.

-Ginny... Je représente tous les malheurs de cette guerre... J'ai perdu des amis, j'ai souffert et aujourd'hui je suis reconnue dans le monde magique. A côté de moi, il y aura Hélène, la petite Hélène qui n'était pas là, qui ne sait rien et qui vit une vie épanouïe. Comment crois-tu qu'elle supporterait la comparaison.

-Mais qui...

Hermione la coupa d'un ton presque désespéré.

-Tout le monde ! Tout le monde va faire la comparaison Ginny ! Ils vont la traîner dans la boue parce qu'elle n'était pas là, et rien de tout ça n'est sa faute.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant et en se massant le front, comme si elle souffrait.

-Elle ne doit pas être comparée à moi, conclut-elle.

Ginny comprenait maintenant ce qui effrayait Hermione. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas exposée aux médias, comme l'était son amie, elle avait vu tout ce dont ils étaient capables dans de simples articles a priori annodins.

-Alors tu ne vas pas lui parler du tout? Même pas pour lui expliquer par quoi tu es passée? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

La rouquine s'installa à nouveau à côté d'Hermione, en attendant que cette dernière reprenne la parole.

-Elle a seulement onze ans, finit par soupirer la brunette. Comment puis-je lui expliquer quoique ce soit sans l'effrayer?

Ginny ne répondit rien. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua qu'Hermione avait posé une main sur son avant bras, celui où, Ginny le savait, se trouvait la cicatrice qui lui avait été infligé quelques mois plus tôt. Ginny détourna le regard... Hermione avait raison, elle-même ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de cette cicatrice, ni même l'idée de cette cicatrice, alors comment une gamine de onze ans pourrait-elle encaisser?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, déclara finalement Hermione.

Et Ginny ne trouva rien à redire.


	5. Chapter 5

Pour la peine j'en poste un deuxième !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas plus fructueux pour Hélène. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à approcher Hermione, bien que maintenant, elle commençait à mieux comprendre le personnage. Peut-être qu'Hermione était inquiète à cause de son absence de la famille depuis quelques années, et elle pensait qu'Hélène lui en voudrait... Pourtant la fillette, grâce aux informations que Meg lui avait données, comprenait plutôt bien ce qui avait poussé Hermione à s'éloigner des Granger. Après tout, cela avait dû être difficile de vivre au milieu des deux mondes, d'autant plus avec une guerre dans l'un d'entre eux.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire cela à Hermione, puisque celle-ci était très forte pour l'éviter.

Ce soir là, comme tous les soirs, Hélène se coucha en songeant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Hermione si l'occasion de la rencontrer venait enfin. Elle en parlait un peu avec Meg, qui se trouvait être une très bonne amie, sûrement la meilleure, mais aucune des deux fillettes ne savait exactement par où commencer si les deux cousines venaient à se croiser au détour d'un couloir et qu'Hélène réussissait à bloquer Hermione.

D'aileurs les deux amies avaient décidé de mettre un stratagème en place pour forcer leur rencontre. Meg s'était montrée plutôt réticente à l'idée de piéger Hermione ainsi, sûrement parce qu'elle la respectait trop, mais finalement elle avait décidé de se ranger du côté d'Hélène, en tant que meilleure amie de cette dernière. La rencontre devrait avoir lieu le lendemmain.

Il fallut presque une heure à Hélène pour s'endormir, tant elle était excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Hermione pour de vrai.

Mais son sommeil fut de courte durée. En effet, il lui semblait qu'à peine une minute était passée lorsqu'Hélène ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Dans la tour des Griffondor, un cri déchirant venait de retentir, réveillant la quasi totalité des dortoirs. Hélène, comme les autres élèves, se leva, encore perdue dans un demi-sommeil. Autour d'elle, les autres filles du dortoirs semblaient paniquées et elles se ruèrent vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Hélène les suivit et se retrouva dans un couloir bondé de filles en chemises de nuit. Les élèves des années supérieures avaient sorti leurs baguettes et leurs regard effrayés cherchaient l'origine des cris.

Finalement Hélène comprit qu'ils venaient du dortoir des filles les plus âgées. Et presque aussitôt, les cris se turent, plongeant le couloir dans un silence pesant. Les filles se regardèrent entre elles en attendant que quelque chose se produise, comme s'il se passait quelque chose de très grave. Après une minutes, la silhouette du professeur McGonagal fit son apparition en bas des escaliers.

La directrice, dans sa robe de chambre écossaise, se fraya un chemin parmi ses élèves et monta jusqu'au dortoir des septième année, dans lequel elle entra.

Pendant quelques minutes, les filles restèrent dans le couloir en attendant le retour de la directrice. Hélène ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle entendit, dans les chuchotements des autres filles, que quelqu'un avait certainement fait un cauchemar. La fillette se demanda qui, en septième année, pouvait bien faire un cauchemar si terrible qu'il réveillerait tous les Griffondor, et surtout de quoi cette personne avait bien pu rêver pour hurler si fort.

Soudain, la porte du dortoir de septième année s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître à nouveau Minerva McGonagal. La vieille femme s'avança et ordonna à ses élèves de retourner se coucher. Et les filles s'exécutèrent.

Hélène fit demi-tour, comme ses camarades, et retourna vers son dortoir. Avant d'entrer, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et distingua le professeur McGonagal qui s'éloignait, emmenant avec elle une jeune femme en pleurs. Quand les deux femmes descendirent la dernière marche des escaliers, Hélène reconnut sa cousine, Hermione Granger.

Hermione avait été conduite directement dans le bureau de la directrice, où elle avait été installée sur un divan, enroulée dans une couverture en laine avec une tasse de thé fourrée dans les mains. Puis, le professeur McGonagal avait disparu sans un mot, laissant la jeune femme seule dans le bureau.

Hermione profita de l'absence de sa directrice pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se força à calmer ses sanglots et à retrouver une respiration normale. Mais la tâche était difficile, d'autant plus qu'elle était véritablement épuisée... Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de quelques minutes, la rendant plus susceptible que jamais. Elle réussit tout de même à se calmer après quelques minutes.

Quand elle essuya sa dernière larme, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, constatant que le bureau de la directrice n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée, quatre mois plus tôt. Le 2 mai.

Le bureau circulaire était entouré d'une grande bibliothèque très impressionante, il y avait des meubles parsemés un peu partout dans le bureau, dont un juste à côté d'Hermione. Ce coin du bureau semblait être destiné au loisir ou à la lecture. En effet, le divan se trouvait près de la cheminée, qui n'était pas encore allumé en ce debut du mois d'octobre, et le meuble juste à côté était une petite table ronde où étaient posé quelques livres en désordre. Sur la table, il y avait également une photo, reposant dans un joli cadre.

Hermione attrapa le cadre et le rapprocha de son visage pour examiner la photo. Il s'agissait d'un cliché du professeur McGonagal, il devait avoir été pris quelques années plus tôt, peut-être lorsqu'Hermione était en cinquième année, car Minerva McGonagal portait cette robe de sorcière vert émeraude, presque noire, dont Hermione se souvenait si bien. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir, bondé d'élèves, qu'elle observait avec son regard sévère. La photographie était animée, si bien qu'on voyait le regard sombre de l'enseignante passer de la sévérité à la joie la plus totale, car après une ou deux secondes, son visage s'éclairait soudainement d'un sourire ravi et elle semblait rire, tout en observant des élèves un peu plus loin.

Cette photographie était ravissante, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène si attendrissante de la directrice. Curieuse de savoir quand la photo avait été prise, Hermione retourna le carde et l'ouvrit.

A l'arrière de la photo, elle trouva la date. L'écriture était un peu brouillone et l'encre bleue prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle de la directrice, mais celle d'un élève. En dessous de la date, il y avait d'ailleurs la signature de l'élève qui avait pris la photo.

Hermione referma le cadre et le posa à sa place.

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle détourna le regard de la magnifique photographie que Colin Crivey avait prise presque trois ans plus tôt. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et elle sentit que la panique s'emparait à nouveau d'elle. Colin... C'était une photo de Colin.

C'était la deuxième fois ce soir-là qu'elle revoyait Colin. Dans son rêve, elle avait vu son corps sans vie, tout comme celui de tous les autres amis qu'elle avait perdus depuis le début. Il y avait Sirius, Remus, Colin et Thonks, il y avait Fred bien sûr et Padma, toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait reconnues, tous ceux à qui il avait fallut dire au revoir cet été là...

Prise de panique, Hermione se leva d'un bon, renversant son thé, qui avait refroidi, et laissant tomber la couverture sur le sol mouillé et gelé. Elle était sur le point de s'enfuir du bureau de la directrice lorsque la porte s'ouvrit justement sur celle-ci.

Minerva sembla surprise de voir son élève ainsi, prête à partir. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir car quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans le bureau et se rua vers Hermione. Cette dernière se figea à l'instant où la seconde personne se présenta à son regard.

Quand il fut près d'elle, elle tomba dans les bras de Ron en sanglotant. Le rouquin l'accueillit dans ses grands bras et la berça aussitôt, tout en caressant ses cheveux indomptables.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Et Hermione remarqua avec surprise à quel point le son de sa voix lui avait manqué.

Hermione se laissa bercer avec soulagement, ne retenant plus ses larmes ni ses sanglots.

Finalement, après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione s'était laissée aller dans les bras de Ron, elle décida de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, Hermione se redressa et se détacha de Ron avec regret. Elle lui saisit la main et se tourna vers la directrice en séchant ses larmes.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le professeur McGonagal ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle était s'était attendue à autre choses que des excuses de la part de son élève. Mais Hermione ne la regardait déjà plus, soudain très intéressée par le tapis sous ses pieds.

-Hermione ! S'exclama la directrice.

La concernée leva la tête avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le professeur McGonagal l'appeler par son prénom.

-Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas vous entendre vous excuser! Disait la directrice.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Allons nous asseoir, proposa finalement McGonagal en désignant le divan.

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent sur le divan et Hermione pris soin de tourner le dos à la photographie de Colin, tandis que la directrice faisait apparaître un fauteuil en face du divan. Minerva s'installa sur le fauteuil et se pencha vers son élève, le regard inquiet.

-Miss Granger, je pense que nous devons parler.

Hermione se sentit comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. A côté d'elle, Ron semblait attendre d'en entendre plus de la part du professeur et cela inquiéta la jeune Griffondor. Car Hermione savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à Ron, ça n'était pas pour rien qu'elle lui cachait ses cauchemars et son manque de sommeil.

-Hermione, reprit la directrice, depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

D'abord, la brunette fut tentée de mentir. Quelques années plus tôt, l'idée de mentir à un professeur ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit, mais à cet instant Hermione se sentait capable de le faire. Mais, quand elle croisa le regard inquiet de Ron, la jeune femme se sentit coupable. Ils essayaient de l'aider, c'était évident... Et elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir.

-Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, répondit-elle avec une pointe de honte dans la voix.

Le visage de Ron se décomposa et il pâlit brusquement. Hermione lui serra la main un peu plus fort, comme pour le rassurer, mais elle-même n'était pas tout à fait sûre que cela soit vraiment pour le rassurer lui plutôt qu'elle... De son côté, le professeur McGonagal restait impassible.

-Et depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'elle mangeait tous les jours, mais se ravisa. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mangé ce jour là, ni la veille... Peut-être que cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un véritable repas ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas...

Elle tourna le regard vers son petit-ami et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et que son expression trahissait un véritable choc.

Le professeur McGonagal restait impassible, mais elle se leva et sortit à nouveau du bureau.

-Attendez-moi ici, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau de la directrice. Un silence pesant s'installa, vite brisé par Ron, qui emprisonna sa petite amie dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

-Merlin, Hermione ! Soupira-t-il.

Il perdit son visage dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme et huma son parfum. Elle se sentit terriblement coupable et ce sentiment s'accentua encore lorsqu'elle sentit des larmes couler dans son cou. Affolée, elle rendit à Ron son étreinte et le berça à son tour.

-Je suis tellement désolée, s'écria-t-elle. Ron, je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas...

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de mettre Ron dans cet état. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage, et elle pouvait bien faire des efforts pour qu'il soit tranquille !

-Ron, je te promets, je vais faire des efforts, je vais dormir et je vais manger. C'est promis, Ron, crois-moi.

Le garçon s'éloigna doucement d'elle, juste assez pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Il paraissait indigné maintenant, ce qui inquiéta Hermione.

-Mais tu n'as rien compris ? S'exclama Ron.

Le rouquin l'observa encore un peu avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre lui, dans une étreinte tendre et rassurante.

-Hermione, rerpit-il, c'est moi qui vais faire des efforts! Tu... Tu as toujours été la plus courageuse... Tu as toujours été celle qui avait le plus de courage ! Tu es revenue à Poudlard, tu es revenue seule! J'aurais dû être là aussi... C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Hermione je suis désolé.

Cette révélation la toucha profondément. Hermione, sans savoir pourquoi, se sentit soudain soulagée. Elle embrassa le garçon avec passion et se blottit contre lui.

-Je serai là, maintenant, fit-il. Je serai là pour toi. Quand tu auras besoin de moi, je viendrai.

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Elle embrassa à nouveau Ron, pour lui montrer à quel point elle était reconnaissante et décida de profiter en silence de son étreinte. Le couple resta ainsi, enlacé, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagal revienne.

Quand la directrice s'installa sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé un peu plus tôt, Hermione remarqua qu'elle n'était pas revenue les mains vides. En effet, Minerva deposa sur la petite table quelques plats, qu'elle ramenait sûrement des cuisines de Poudlard.

-Nous pouvons déjà régler un premier problème, si vous le voulez bien.

Hermione hocha la tête et pour faire preuve de bonne volonté, elle s'empara d'un biscuit qu'elle croqua le plus vite possible. Mais elle s'aperçut très vite qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour manger... En réalité, elle sentait que la présence de Ron à ses côtés lui procurait une force qu'elle avait perdue depuis son départ de la gare de King's Cross. Elle commençait même à avoir plutôt faim.

-Bien, nous pourrions passer un pacte pendant que vous vous régalez, Hermione, proposa le professeur McGonagal.

Hermione sourit. Elle sentait que le professeur McGonagal avait du mal à cacher sa joie et elle-même se trouvait incapable d'effacer un sourire qui avait envahit son visage.

-Je veux savoir, Miss Granger, combien d'heures vous dormez la nuit.

-C'est difficile à dire, je ne...

-Non, la coupa Minerva d'un regard strict. Je veux que, désormais, chaque matin vous m'informiez du nombre d'heures de sommeil dont vous avez bénéficié.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle ne savait pas si elle serait en mesure de dormir, même avec la fatigue qui s'accumulait depuis presque deux semaines. Et elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Minerva, pas après toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées en étant dans le même camp...

-En échange, ajouta la directrice avec un sourire mal dissimulé, je souhaiterais inviter Ronald à vous rendre visite quand l'un de vous en ressentira le besoin.

Hermione faillit recracher le troisième biscuit qu'elle était en train d'engloutir. A côté d'elle, Ron semblait tout aussi choqué, peut-être parce que le professeur McGonagal l'avait appelé par son prénom, lui aussi, ou alors à cause de cette proposition surprenante. Le couple avait conscience qu'ils représentaient plus que de simples combattants de la guerre de l'année précédente, notamment aux yeux de Minerva McGonagal, néanmoins, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que la directrice, d'ordinaire si sévère, leur fasse une telle offre. Hermione restait une élève de Poudlard, et Ron un ancien élève...

-Alors, marché conclut ? Fit Minerva d'un ton malicieux.

Hermione échangea un regard surpris avec Ron. Tous deux n'en revenaient toujours pas. C'était étrange, mais Hermione commençait à trouver que le professeur McGonagal ressemblait de plus en plus au professeur Dumbledore.


End file.
